


and in a flash, it all goes wrong

by Somethin_Strange



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: (FALSE ALLEGATIONS), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad End!Au, Blood, Crying, Death, Everyone goes to jail au, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired By Tumblr, Kidnapping, Murder, Sadness, So much angst, Trials, Violence, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethin_Strange/pseuds/Somethin_Strange
Summary: What if Lydia's plan hadn't worked like it was supposed to?What if demons don't go to the Netherworld like human souls do?What if when you kill a revived demon, that's it forever?Lydia's whole world falls apart with one stab.---------------------------------------------------------------------------Inspired by @blank-ace on Tumblr, please go check them out!
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Not Beetlebabes - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	and in a flash, it all goes wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is your last warning for the HEAVY angst that is to come. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Lydia Deetz sits in a cold juvie cell, wondering where it had all gone wrong. The cold grey of the wall was smooth under her fingers as she ran her hand up and down it. Her bed was rough, she liked leaning against the wall better.  
When she closed her eyes, she could almost imagine she was back on the roof of her house. The wind was cold in her black dress (not the orange jumpsuit she was in now) yet the night was cold.  
And when she looked to her left, a familiar green demon pointed out the stars.  
Lydia blanched, knocking herself out of the fantasy. She had sworn to herself a while ago not to think of ~~Beetlejuice~~ _That Demon_ anymore.  
Not after what she’d done.  
Apparently, revived demons don’t come back the way humans did as ghosts. Dead was dead. Forever.  
But how was Lydia supposed to know that?  
Lydia was falling backwards into a void of memories. She stabbed him in the chest, squeezing her eyes shut and pushing until the end came out the other side. She could hear his bones cracking, his coughs, his sobs. Blood was all over her dress, that STUPID wedding dress-  
And Beej fell over, onto the ground. And he never got up again.  
“Beej?” Lydia had tried, stumbling forward. “Beej, come back. You’re a ghost now.”  
The body was cold. Cold, cold, cold. Blood soaked her sleeves as she shook him. Her dad came up behind her, putting her hand on Lydia’s shoulder.  
“Beej, wake up.” Lydia kept shaking him, looking at his blank eyes that she KNEW had no life in them. “Beej, wake up! Wake up!”  
There was a knock at the door, but Lydia couldn’t care less.  
“BEEJ! WAKE UP!” Lydia was screaming it at the body, the sticky blood pouring from his wound getting everywhere. Delia tried to pull her away from Beej, but Lydia held on tight.  
The police were dragging her away, but she could barely notice.

She had done what she needed to do.  
No, she had just murdered someone for no reason. There were other ways she could’ve tried other than murder, right?  
No, the gothic teen had done what needed to be done. There was no other way.  
And so her head argued with itself, day after day after day.

At the trial, all sorts of weird things had come up.  
Kidnapped, they said. Beetlejuice had been kidnapped by the Deetz family and abused. After all, how else could they explain his lack of food and all of those scars.  
They had burned his fingerprints off of his fingers, the lawyer said, because how else would this man have no fingerprints?  
Truly, this family was dangerous.  
Lydia had tried to explain. He was a demon, she had yelled, who came from the Netherworld after they summoned him. He had tried to marry her to come back to life and she stabbed him so she could banish his ghost.  
She lived in a house with two other ghosts as well.  
Please, someone, anyone believe her. Please please let someone believe her.  
But nobody did.

The Maitlands told her that she was going to be okay. Adam had hugged her close and Barbara ran her fingers through Lydia’s hair. They had told her that she wasn’t going to go to juvie. They were lying.

Lydia Deetz was found guilty.  
Lydia Deetz was also found partially insane.  
Lydia Deetz was sent to prison, where she was now.  
Lydia Deetz was a murderer.

Lydia was currently curled up in her prison bed, sobbing her eyes out. The teen girl had killed Beetlejuice. He was dead. He was never coming back ever.  
Yet in her head, Lydia Deetz was laughing and twirling in her house, scaring people with Beej by her side. She was Lydia, not guilty yet, with an alive best friend who laughed and danced and sang.  
The teen girl, alone and afraid in her cell, tried one last desperate maneuver.  
“Beetlejuice.” Her voice was ragged from sobbing for a few days straight. “Beetlejuice.” Nothing was happening, and she had only one chance left for a miracle. “Beetlejuice.”

Nothing happened.  
And perhaps that was the worst thing of all.


End file.
